The Devil vs The Prodigy vs The Rikkai Volleyist
by Mililusiones
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Long-Fic. Sakuno se encuentra con el corazón quebrado luego de la repentina partida de su amor. ¿Quién podrá reparar los daños? ¡Es un Poligono Amoroso!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Esta es una traducción del primer fanfic de **_**The First Derivative of K**_** y mi primera traducción, así que por favor no sean malos ******

_**Disclaimer**_**: Ni a **_**The First Derivative of K**_** ni a mi nos pertenece Prince of Tennis, ¡Sin importar cuanto lo deseemos!**

_**Summary**__**:**__**Sakuno se encuentra con el corazón quebrado luego de la repentina partida de su amor. ¿Quién podrá reparar los daños?**_

Una joven peli-castaña estaba corriendo por las calles cuando tropezó con un hombre con "cabello de algas", quien iba en la dirección opuesta, haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Ella se paró rápidamente, sacudió su ropa y se disculpo.

"A-anou,… Lo l-lamento. Y-yo…" Hizo una leve reverencia, ocultando su rostro y tartamudeando al hablar, y entonces oyó reír al hombre con quien chocó. Levantó el rostro y vio a alguien bastante conocido vistiendo el uniforme de Rikkai.

"¡Oi, deberías mirar por donde vas, sabes!" Contestó con una tenebrosa, maligna mirada.

"¡Kirihara-san! Lo lamento, no q-quería h-hacerlo…" Hizo nuevamente una reverencia. Estaba asustada creyendo que él podría golpearla o algo parecido.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" se inclinó para ver el rostro de la joven, quien se irguió para que Kirihara pudiera identificarla. "Te he visto en algún lado…" entonces él se irguió también, intentando recordar vagamente el nombre de la chica.

"Etto… Mi nombre es Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Yo estaba-" estuvo a punto de decirle en donde se conocieron, pero fue detenida.

"¡Oh! Ya recuerdo". Paró un momento, lo cual le hizo pensar a Sakuno que debería estar corriendo por su vida en ese preciso instante. Entonces él continuó "¡Pero eso no significa que no debas ser cuidadosa!" habló con su mejor cara de póker, cambiando poco a poco a una más maliciosa.

'¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡Por favor, sálvame! ¡No quiero morir tan joven!' Sakuno, obviamente, estaba rogando mentalmente. Después de todo, es Kirihara Akaya de quien estamos hablando. Estaba tan asustada que cerró sus ojos, pero algo extraño pasó. Una mano se posó en su cabeza y la acarició. Abrió sus ojos y vio a un sonriente chico con brillante cabello rojo.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó confusa. Si, era nadie más que Marui Bunta quien acariciaba su cabeza. Pronto, los demás titulares de Rikkai entraron a escena.

"Eres muy hermosa ¿no lo crees?" Marui la abrazó como si fueran amigos cercanos (ahora ellos estaban cerca considerando el echo de que Marui la estaba abrazando, pero ¿Quién se fija, no?...). Sakuno se estaba quedando sin aire por el abrazo de oso cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien, empujó a Marui lejos de ella.

"¡No deberías hacer eso Marui-sempai! ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!" Kirihara gritó a su sempai quien estaba siendo sostenido como un gato por su fuku-buchou. Intentó huir de la mano que lo aprisionaba, pero nada pasó. Marui entonces oyó un sonido leve que no pudo comprender claramente puesto que se hallaban en una calle poblada de gente. Forzó sus orejas y pudo oír a Sanada decir: "50 vueltas a las canchas en el entrenamiento de mañana y 50 lagartijas". Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda; miró a sus compañeros y lo único que recibió fueron unas maliciosas sonrisas. Asintió y se disculpó con Sakuno.

"Bien, pues, perdón por su comportamiento. Ya debemos irnos": Ella sintió la mano de Sanada en su hombro levemente, ambos se conocían del campamento de entrenamiento. Ella se quedó mirándolos mientras se marchaban. Kirihara fue el último en dejarla.

"Mejor anda a tu casa también. No sabes que pueda pasarte" Akaya le sonrió y dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus sempais. Sakuno se despidió y se marchó ella también, volviendo a sus propios pensamientos – sus tristes pensamientos.

Al día siguiente

Sakuno caminaba de regreso a su casa y el sol ya casi se había ocultado. Ella estaba sola; quería estarlo. 'Ryoma-kun… ¿Por qué?' Se preguntaba en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, cuando fue rodeada repentinamente por tres hombres. "¿Q-qué es lo q-qué quieren?" dijo con miedo, y uno de ellos tomó su brazo.

(Esto va a ser tan predecible… n_n)

"¿Por qué no venís con nosotros? ¡Tendremos un montón de diversión!" Sakuno temblaba al tiempo que el hombre aumentaba la intensidad del agarre. Estaba esperando por una oportunidad para huir, pero todavía estaba lejos de su hogar. Un auto pasó y paró justo frente a ellos. El conductor se asomó por la ventanilla y preguntó por una dirección. Ella tomó la oportunidad, sacudió bruscamente su mano y se dispuso a escapar.

"¡Atrápenla!" los tres hombres la siguieron y uno de ellos gritó "¡Ella pudo escapar por que ustedes bajaron la guardia!" (No, ese no es Tezuka-buchou. Yeap, estamos muy seguras.)

Ella corrió y corrió y ¡se perdió! (¿qué esperaban de nuestra amada Sakuno?) El miedo invadió su mente '¡Oh no! ¡Me perdí de nuevo! ¡Kami-sama, por favor sálvame!' aún estaba corriendo cuando llegó a un punto sin salida.

Los hombres que la estaban siguiendo, rieron a unísono mientras la acorralaban. Ella cerró sus ojos, esperando la terrible Dios-sabe-que-cosa que le fuera a suceder, sucediera. Para su sorpresa, un chico se paró detrás de sus atacantes.

"No deberían amenazar la felicidad de una chica". Sakuno reconoció esa voz. Era Kirihara quien encontró su camino hasta ella. Estaba agradecida de que al menos alguien intentara salvarla. Los hombres voltearon y atacaron a Kirihara, pero ninguno de ellos salió exitoso.

Todos fueron derribados al piso. Kirihara se apresuró, tomó a Sakuno por la muñeca y corrió a un lugar más seguro donde había algunas personas.

"Estoy feliz de que no te hayan lastimado ni nada" El dijo, dándole la espalda a Sakuno quien aún estaba jadeando. Ella comenzó a llorar, diciendo cosas entre sollozos. Kirihara dio la vuelta rápido para parar su llanto, la sostuvo por los hombros y dijo "¡Deja de llorar! ¡Hay un montón de gente mirando!" El oyó a las personas diciendo '¿es una pelea amorosa?' y otras cosas más, y muy fuerte. El se sonrojó al oír los comentarios de la gente.

"Es sólo q-que… sniff… Yo…" aún estaba llorando. El le acarició la cabeza y suspiró.

"Te acompañaré hasta tu casa para asegurarme que nada malo te pase de nuevo". Ignoró a las personas que estaban diciendo esto y aquello de ellos. '¡Hey! ¡Si sólo estos imbéciles supieran lo que pasó!' pensó. Ahora él realmente quería darles a todos una parte de su mente, PERO, no podía. Así que caminó junto a ella, siguiendo su ritmo. Al llegar a la casa de Sakuno, él se despidió y se iba a marchar pero la puerta de entrada se abrió repentinamente y apareció la vieja arrug- Quiero decir, la abuela de Sakuno, Sumire.

"¡Sakuno! ¡Pareces débil!" Se volteó hacia Kirihara "¡Tú! ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? Habló Sumire con tono acusador. Kirihara respondió levantando una ceja. "¿¡Por qué tú!?" ella estaba a punto de herirlo en grande cuando Sakuno la detuvo.

"¡Baa-san, detente! ¡El me salvó!" ella se paró en frente de Kirihara, cubriéndolo de lo que fuera que Sumire estuviera a punto de hacerle.

"¡Si, eso es cierto vieja! Si yo fuera el que intentó violarla, ¿por qué estoy parado en la entrada de tu casa?" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sumire se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada e inclinó levemente su cabeza. Se disculpó por haber dejado que la furia la dominara. "Gracias por ayudar a mi nieta". Ella paró mientras el temor podía sentirse en su voz "Yo sólo… no sabría que hacer si algo malo le pasase". Ella dijo todo esto, aún inclinándose.

"Está bien. Ya me voy a mi casa" El miró a Sakuno y dijo, "La próxima vez, no vuelvas a tu casa sin nadie acompañándote, ¿okay?" ella asintió y lo vio caminar hacia las calles. Ella entró a su casa con la mano de su abuela abrazándola, dándole consuelo.

La noche pasó fríamente, y ella aún estaba un poco sacudida por lo que le había pasado temprano ese día. Recordó en que pensaba en aquel momento, mirando hacia ninguna cosa en particular.

'Ryoma-kun… ¿Porqué te tuviste que ir?' ella se acostó boca abajo y se cubrió con las sábanas, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

**Aclaración: Acá los chicos de Rikkai, a excepción de Akaya, son estudiantes de primer año de la secundaria superior, y ustedes ya saben lo que eso implica. Akaya está en tercer año de la secundaria inferior y Sakuno en el segundo año. Por favor, sean buenos con los reviews si es que llega a haber alguno… sniff **


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el capítulo 2, espero que les guste ¡¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nonos pertenece Prince of Tennis. Sólo el fic.**

**Un día normal en Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku **(excepto para Marui Bunta que está corriendo alrededor de las canchas de tenis).

"¡Estoy… huff… sin energía!" Cayó al pis, oyendo su respiración profunda. Cuando volteó la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros en la canchas, Sanada le lanzó una mirada tan filosa como cuchillas. Se paró rápidamente y comenzó a hacer las lagartijas que le correspondían.

A pesar de que Kirihara todavía estaba en la secundaria básica, solía entrenar con en las canchas de la secundaria superior junto a sus sempai-tachi y para esa hora del día él ya había visto pasar un rostro familiar cerca de las canchas casi cinco veces.

Frunció el seño y volvió a mirar "Esa chica de verdad no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que es la ubicación". En su interior la quería ayudar, pero sus demonios internos le obligaban a no interferir.

Sus sempais se acercaron a él al terminar la práctica y vieron a Akaya mirando alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

"¡Hey, mocoso! ¿Qué haces?" La voz de Niou se oyó de golpe detrás de Kirihara, haciendo que este último se sobresaltara. Akaya se dio vuelta y vio a Niou y a Yukimura acercarse hacia él.

"¿Pasa algo malo Aka-chan? Pareces asustado" Yukimura le sonrió amablemente; Kirihara sólo volteó su cabeza hacia el otro lado, pero recordó que fue culpa de su Niou-sempai el haberse sobresaltado.

"¡Es tu culpa Niou-sempai!" le gruñó a su sempai que sonreía con malicia. Yukimura se volteó a ver como Marui "cojeaba" hacia ellos. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Bunta de golpe se puso feliz y energético mientras miraba más allá de ellos por lo que el buchou y los demás buscaron el lugar donde estaban posados los ojos de Marui.

"Oh no. Me equivoqué de camino de nuevo…" Sakuno suspiró para sus adentros ante su falta de sentido de la dirección. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar ayuda, cuando vio a un chico con brillante cabello rojo saludándola con la mano "Supongo que puedo pedirles ayuda a ellos…", notando la presencia del resto de los titulares.

Sakuno se acercó al grupo de chicos mientras observaba que dos de ellos estaban discutiendo. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no tartamudear, pero no tuvo éxito "Uhm… D-disculpen p-pero me perdí, y b-bueno…" bajó su cabeza para ocultar el leve color rojo en sus mejillas que fue causado por el tartamudeo.

Yukimura rió disimuladamente ante el sonrojo de la chica y dijo "¿Por qué estás aquí? Por tu uniforme pareces ser de Seishun…" ella se irguió y los observó. Kirihara no la había notado hasta que su ex-buchou habló.

Él volvió su atención a la joven castaña, lo que le costó un coscorrón de parte de su Niou-sempai. "¿Qué pasa aquí? Nuestro pequeño diablito está enamorado" susurró a su oído, provocando que Akaya se sonrojara levemente. Kirihara trató de evitar que Niou no notara el color rojo en sus mejillas mientras se intentaba huir del agarre del mayor, pero sólo consiguió que el agarre se intensificara.

"¡Niou-sempai! ¡No puedo respirar!" gritó mientras trataba de escapar.

Niou susurró en su oído de nuevo, "te sonrojaste hace un momento, así que debo haber dado en el blanco, eh" Niou finalmente dejó ir a su kouhai, quien se empeñó en poner una distancia razonable entre ellos dos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Aparentemente, el grito de Kirihara llamó la atención de los demás, incluyendo a Sakuno. Se puso nervioso de sólo pensar en acercarse a ella, por lo que dio media vuelta, tomo su raqueta y dio por finalizado su entrenamiento.

Jackal, mientras tanto, se acerco a ver el por que del griterío que Niou y Akaya acababan de hacer. "¿Qué está pasando?" Jackal preguntó mientras miraba a un sonriente Yukimura que se encargó de presentar a Jackal y Sakuno. "Es un placer conocerte Ryuuzaki-san pero ¿Qué estás haciendo en Rikkai Dai?" Jackal al parecer tenía gran curiosidad en ese tema, puesto que recordaba haberla visto en los torneos y por lo que sabía era una amiga muy cercana de los titulares de Seigaku.

"Quiero t-transferirme a a-aquí para cuando t-terminen las vacaciones de v-verano" Ella dijo mientras jugaba con el lazo de su uniforme. (¿No es tierna? *w*) Kirihara forzó sus oídos para poder escuchara mejor lo que ella estaba diciendo cuando de repente Marui chilló de alegría.

"¿Vas a estudiar acá?" saltó hacia Sakuno y tomó sus manos "¡Estoy tan feliz!" su sonrisa alcanzó sus orejas ante las palabras de Sakuno.

Kirihara en cierto modo se enojó al ver a su sempai actuar de manera tan familiar para con Sakuno. Sintió una mano tocando su hombro: de nuevo Niou.

"Estás celoso ¿verdad?" le dijo Niou haciendo referencia a un feliz Marui que aún sostenía las manos de Sakuno sacudiéndolas de arriba hacia abajo.

"¡Como si me importara!" refunfuñó en voz baja.

"Ya veo. Entonces yo te guiaré así no te pierdes de nuevo" Jackal pausó, mirando a Yukimura que accedió a la idea con una dulce sonrisa, "si no te molesta, claro"

Sakuno asintió y Jackal comenzó a caminar a su lado. Ella se sintió, de alguna extraña forma, segura, a pesar de acabar de conocerlo. Era como si fuera su hermano mayor.

En el fondo, se podía ver una persona sosteniendo un anotador y escribiendo rápidamente en él. Sanada se acercó a él y trató de leer por sobre su hombro, lo que estaba escribiendo, pero lo cerró velozmente sobresaltando a Sanada. Dio vuelta su mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa que le hizo pensar al fuku-buchou que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

'¿Qué estaba escribiendo Renji y qué fue esa sensación?' Pensó Sanada, pero luego lo dejó pasar, creyendo que de seguro era sólo su imaginación.

Más tarde, ese día.

"Gracias por acompañarme, Jackal-san" Sakuno hizo una leve reverencia para demostrar su gratitud, se despidió y se marchó.

Jackal volvió a las canchas y vio a todos los demás aún descansando (como ven, no se ausentaron por mucho tiempo). Nadie pudo evitar prestarle atención a Marui, teniendo en cuenta que estaba tan energético y lleno de vitalidad todo el tiempo.

"Creo que comiste demasiada azúcar, Marui-sempai" Akaya miró a su sempai, que todavía estaba haciendo lagartijas (cortesía de Sanada).

"¿Quién era esa chica con la que hablaste, Yukimura-buchou?" Yagyuu estaba curioso después de haber visto lo que había pasado momentos antes.

"Era una chica de Seishun Gakuen que planea transferirse a acá". Renji respondió en lugar de Yukimura.

"Ya veo. Pero ¿por qué Marui está tan… Marui?" Yagyuu señaló a un desprevenido e imparable pelirrojo.

"No lo se bien. Es una pregunta muy interesante Yagyuu." Renji sacó su anotador nuevamente y comenzó a escribir de nuevo. Todos tenían curiosidad así que intentaron ver lo que el _'Data Man de Rikkai'_ anotaba, pero antes de que pudieran espiar, cerró el libro mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Whooo!" Marui, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, aún estaba nervioso. "¡No puedo esperar! ¡No puedo esperar!" Marui comenzó a cantar mientras saltaba feliz como un niño sacando de quicio a todos los demás.

"Será una dura pelea" murmuró Niou mientras posaba su mirada en Kirihara y luego en Marui.

Hoy fue un día en verdad raro.

Sakuno llegó a su casa pero su abuela aún no había llegado. "De seguro todavía está en la escuela". Se sentó en el sofá, tratando de darse algo de confianza mentalmente.

'Esta es mi decisión final. Ya no hay forma de volver atrás.' Pensó, cuando de golpe sonó el teléfono.

"Hola. Habla Ryuuzaki Sakun-" en ese momento se pudo oír un grito al otro lado de la línea "¡Tomo-chan no grites en el teléfono!"

"Pero Sakuno, ¡me enteré que te cambias de escuela! ¿¡Cómo querés que me calme!?" Tomota estaba en verdad furiosa por la decisión de su mejor amiga de abandonarla a ella y al resto.

"¡Es cierto Ryuuzaki-chan!" Oyó como el teléfono era tomado por Momo-sempai "¿¡Qué hay de nosotros!?" en ese momento se oyó un 'fushuu' de fondo y el teléfono fue tomado nuevamente por Tomota.

El sonido de Kaido y Momo discutiendo hizo que a Sakuno se le dificultara entender lo que Tomota decía, por lo que sólo dijo un leve "Lo lamento, chicos". Comenzó a sollozar y el ruido al otro lado de la línea paró por si solo. "Esto es lo mejor que se me ocurre. Ya no se que hacer". Todos la entendían. Su relación con el prodigio duró casi un año y luego él se fue sin ninguna explicación. La escuela misma le hacía recordar felices pero a su vez dolorosos momentos.

"L-lo lamento". Sakuno colgó. Sus sollozos, que hacían eco en la tranquila casa, dejaban entre ver el dolor y el pánico en su corazón.

--------------------------------------------

Sakuno pasó todas las vacaciones de verano con sus amigos saliendo de un lado a otro. Sabía que sería difícil estar con ellos una vez iniciadas las clases en Rikkai Daigaku. Todos sabían lo doloroso de la situación por la que estaba pasando Sakuno, por eso todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla a olvidar toda la situación por un momento y lograr que su último verano juntos fuera el mejor de todos.

**Y aquí lo tienen. ¡Segundo cáp. arriba! Espero que les guste ^-^**

**Desde ya les aclaro que el tercer capítulo es mucho más extenso que estos por lo que me tomará más tiempo realizar la traducción a demás de que con los exámenes y todo lo que tengo ahora en la escuela y lo demás ando un poco corta de tiempo, pero no pienso dejar esto, no se preocupen ;)**

**Tanto The **_**First Derivative of K**_** como yo queremos agradecerles por los reviews a **_**Suigin Walker, Tenshin-no-Tsubasa, Victoria Gloss, Michell Tk Ga y HANNIA**_** Nunca creímos que la traducción pudiera gustarle a alguien. Honto, arigatou ^-^**

**¡Mata Ashita!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todas las personas que aprecian tanto el fic (y esta humilde traducción). Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de darnos un review y agregar la historia a sus alertas. **

**Disclaimer: **_**¡No nos pertece Prince of Tennis! ¡Honto ni!**_

---

**El fin de las vacaciones**

Todos y cada uno de los amigos de Sakuno sabían que el final de las vacaciones significaba su transferencia a Rikkai Dai. Para sorpresa de todos, Ryuuzaki-sensei estaba planeando retirarse y mudarse a un lugar cercano a la nueva escuela de Sakuno. El último día de vacaciones de verano, sus amigos se juntaron en Seigaku para darle una "fiesta sorpresa de despedida", pero varios de ellos notaron que no era una "fiesta de despedida" ya que ella no los estaba dejando de la misma forma que cierta persona hizo. Momo fue una de las personas que lo dijo, e incluso la renombró como una "fiesta-de-transferencia-a-otra-escuela".

Todos se divirtieron, en especial Sakuno, quien sintió que de verdad era querida y apreciada; pero antes de que la fiesta finalizara, las chicas comenzaron a llorar. Sabían que no tendrían la posibilidad de verse regularmente, por lo que decidieron darle algunos consejos a Sakuno, la mayoría diciéndole que se cuidara y ese tipo de cosas. Incluso Fuji le dio un pequeño mensaje: "No te fíes de Kirihara Akaya"

Cuando terminó de decir esto, todos los presentes se quedaron observando (bueno, ¡tenía razón!) pero entonces rió levemente y dijo, "Todos en Seigaku sólo queremos que te cuides bien"

'Eso si que se podría considerar memorable, creo' Pensó Sakuno.

La fiesta no duró hasta muy tarde ya que todos tenían que asistir a clases al día siguiente. Fue una despedida dolorosa, pero ella debía aceptarlo como parte de su decisión.

Cuando su abuela y ella llegaron a su nueva casa (la cual fue amueblada durante el verano), Sakuno entró a su habitación y se recostó pesadamente en su cama mientras lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero luego de un momento logró detenerlas, dándose valor, pensando 'Si sigo llorando mis ojos se verán hinchados, y no puedo dejar que mis compañeros piensen que soy rara o algo por el estilo'.

Así trató de dormir para poder levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

**Primer día de la vida académica de Sakuno en Rikkai Dai**

'¡Gracias Kami-sama que llegué a tiempo!' jadeó mientras entraba a su nuevo salón de clases. Se perdió (¡Oh, si, de nuevo!). La habitación ya estaba repleta de estudiantes como ella, teniendo una extraña mezcla de emociones –una sana cantidad de conmoción y temor- (temor a tartamudear enfrente de todos).

La mitad de su día había sucedido de manera tranquila y ya era hora del almuerzo, pero gracias a su timidez aún no tenía ningún amigo/a. En ese momento, una chica se acercó a ella para almorzar juntas. Ambas fueron a la azotea y tiempo después, al terminar sus bentos, un grupo de estudiantes superiores se acercó a ellas.

Las dos se dieron cuenta que era mejor irse de allí y volver a su salón, pero las detuvieron.

"¿Q-qué es lo q-qué quieren?" dijo Sakuno con timidez, pero sin perder contacto visual con el líder del grupo.

"Estábamos planeando en saltearnos las clases y nos preguntábamos si querían acompañarnos" se acercó a Sakuno, manteniendo el contacto visual mientras que ella trataba de parecer fuerte, después de todo era una estudiante del tercer año de la secundaria inferior.

"No" contestó con todo el coraje que tenía, "S-si n-nos disculpan, s-será mejor q-que nos vayamos". Sakuno tomó la mano de su nueva amiga y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando de repente alguien bloqueó su camino.

"Así que tratas de parecer ruda, ¿eh?" uno de ellos dijo, haciendo reír al líder. "¡Ustedes vendrán con nosotros, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas!". Cuando estaba a punto de sujetar a Sakuno, alguien habló por arriba de la puerta de salida.

Y sin que los demás supieran quien era, dijo en una especie de monólogo "Justo cuando al fin encontré un lugar donde dormir, a alguien se le ocurre destrozar mi preciado momento de paz" El sujeto bajó de donde se encontraba, dándose así a conocer: un chico con pelo de algas y un par de escalofriantes ojos esmeraldas.

Los integrantes del grupo que intentaron atacar a Sakuno y a su amiga, se asustaron. De alguna extraña manera ese chico hacía que el miedo llegara hasta lo más hondo de sus almas, y algo les decía que si se quedaban allí parados, no vivirían para contarlo. Por lo que, sabiendo que "guerrero que huye sirve para otra batalla", la pandilla huyó despavorida y sin causar más problemas.

El chico se dio vuelta mirando de forma enfurecida a las chicas, provocando que la amiga de Sakuno saliera corriendo, pero por alguna razón la pelicobriza se quedó parada allí. "G-gracias por alejarlos, Kirihara-sempai" dijo, sonriendo dulcemente y haciendo una leve reverencia; mientras que su salvador sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño y decir "¡Me estás empezando a poner de los nervios, idiota!" al tiempo que le golpeaba la cabeza y se decidía por volver a su salón a pesar de que aún faltaba bastante tiempo para que finalizara la hora del almuerzo, por lo que se marchó sin mediar una palabra más. Sakuno optó por marcharse también, puesto que aún debía buscar a su amiga que había si asustada por Kirihara.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor serenamente, otro chico que venía corriendo desde las escaleras que se encontraban a su izquierda, chocó con ella.

"Oww…" se quejó mientras su espalda hacía contacto con el suelo. Sakuno se paró, sacudió su ropa y tomó la caja de su bentou mientras que el chico la miraba sin poder moverse. Se volteó y le ofreció su mano en caso de que no pudiera pararse.

"No, no ¡está bien!" se paró velozmente, demostrando ser mucho más alto que Sakuno.

Luego de un momento, la pelicobriza lo reconoció "Sos el chico de la otra vez…" dijo, dejando caer su mano a un costado de su cuerpo.

"¿Me recuerdas?" preguntón, señalándose a si mismo.

"Si. Si mal no recuerdo, tu eres el alegre y energético chico de pelo magenta" respondió Sakuno.

De un momento a otro, la persona con la que estaba hablando saltó hacia ella y la abrazó. "¡Estoy tan feliz de que nos hayamos encontrado!" Sakuno daba su mayor esfuerzo para poder huir, después de todo estaba invadiendo su espacio privado ¡y ni siquiera se conocían aún!

"¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ¡Mi nombre es Marui Bunta y soy el genio y el mejor voleador de Rikkaidai!" comentó mientras posaba y hacia una 'V' con sus dedos "¿Y tu como te llamas?" Marui estaba tan deseoso de saber su nombre que Sakuno no pudo correr para ocultar su rostro.

"Anou… Mi nombre es Sakuno, Ryuuzaki Sakuno" Aún tenía la cabeza gacha, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Marui chilló de placer y la abrazó de nuevo, mientras recordaba por que se encontraba en el edificio de la secundaria inferior.

Alejó a Sakuno y la miró seriamente a los ojos "¿de casualidad no has visto a un chico con cabello negro despeinado y ojos color negro que te pueden helar la sangre del miedo?" preguntó, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentado parecer infantil.

"¿Te r-refieres a K-kirihara-sempai? Recién se fue" Señaló a la dirección en la que se fue Akaya, a lo que Marui le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla (¿oyó el grito de millones de fanáticas enloquecidas o fue sólo su imaginación?) causando que nuestra dulce protagonista se sonrojara como un tomate.

"¡Te veo luego!" la vos de Marui desapareció en el fondo del pasillo cuando comenzó a correr en la dirección señalada por Sakuno. Sakuno sólo atinó a colocar una mano en la mejilla que fue besada por su sempai.

'Me acaban de besar' pensó nerviosa.

En las canchas, Marui estaba más energético que de costumbre, lo que era enigmático. Incluso Sanada se desesperó.

"¡¿Qué mierda te sucede Marui?!" Niou lo sacudió esperando que lo pudiera devolver a la realidad.

"Pará Niou, lo vas a marear". Le dijo su pareja de dobles. Marui cayó al piso confundido. "¿Ves? Te lo dije" El caballero estaba totalmente en lo cierto. El pobre que cayó al piso intentó pararse pero estaba demasiado mareado por lo que empezó a tartamudear algo que los demás no lograron comprender y que los desesperó aún más.

"¿Qué fue eso Marui-sempai?" Kirihara se acercó a él oyendo sus murmullos. Se acercó para oír más de cerca mientras la vista de Marui volvía a la normalidad.

"¡Mi ángel está por allá!" gritó de golpe, ensordeciendo temporalmente al pobre Akaya. Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba el dedo índice de Marui que señalaba a dos chicas que estaban paseando fuera de las canchas y una de ellas llevaba dos largas trenzas.

"Es…" Yukimura y Jackal la reconocieron por su cabello. Kirihara miró a Sakuno también. 'Así que en verdad se transfirió aquí' pensó. Akaya quiso volver a la práctica cuando Niou puso una mano en sus hombros.

"Realmente te ves muy entusiasmado hoy, ¿huh?" Dijo, tomándole el pelo a Kirihara, haciéndolo enojar. Su kouhai se alejó de él y volvió a entrenar. "Al parecer es demasiado callado para poder acercarse a ella, pobrecito" comentó Niou, sintiendo lástima por Akaya.

Marui soltó su raqueta y se acercó a Sakuno, dejando sorprendida a la chica que estaba junto con la pelicobriza ya que no podía creer que Sakuno conociera al gran y famoso Marui Bunta. Como era de esperarse Marui, quien estaba completamente feliz de ver a Ryuuzaki, la atacó con un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Podes venir mañana a la práctica y observar mis grandes cualidades?" Marui la miró como si no aceptara un no por respuesta, por lo tanto no tenía otra opción.

"Hai…" contestó, recibiendo otro abrazo. Marui las saludó desde lejos mientras regresaba a las canchas. La amiga de Sakuno comenzó a contarle que Marui-sempai no estaba interesado en ninguna chica, provocando que Sakuno se pusiera completamente roja como una manzana.

Kirihara, mientras observaba desde lejos, comenzaba a desear el poder tener la facilidad de su sempai al momento de hacer amigos. Suspiró profundamente ante sus pensamientos y volvió a la práctica que se encontraba temporalmente detenida.

Debido a sus acciones anteriores, Sanada castigó a Marui, pero a este último pareció no importarle. Era capaz de pasar por todo eso sólo para que su 'ángel' lo viera exhibir sus habilidades.

Mientras él corría más rápido de lo usual, Renji lo observaba y tomaba algunas notas al mismo tiempo.

"Esto será interesante". Su mirada parecía siniestra desde cualquier ángulo. "Ryuuzaki Sakuno, ¿huh?" cerró su anotador y volvió a la práctica.

Cuando Sakuno llegó a su casa, cambió sus ropas rápidamente y le pidió permiso a su abuela para ir a la tienda. Al recibir la respuesta afirmativa de Sumire, salió y compró las cosas necesarias para preparar muffins.

Al volver a su casa pasó de largo por el corredor para entrar en la cocina.

"¿Qué vas a preparar Sakuno?" Oyó a su abuela preguntar. "¡Voy a cocinar algunos muffins!" gritó la respuesta para que pudiera oírla.

"Y son para…"

No sabía que responder por que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente "¡para algunos de mis nuevos amigos en Rikkai!" y continuó cocinando.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Tomó el bolso en que colocó los muffins que había preparado la noche anterior y salió corriendo para llegar a la escuela luego de haber saludado a su abuela.

Sus clases transcurrieron tan tranquilamente que por un momento casi olvida la promesa que le había hecho a su sempai el día anterior.

"¡Oh, Dios!¡Casi lo olvido!" así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las canchas. Cuando ya estaba cerca, vio a un chico con vibrante cabello magenta que se hallaba, uh, un poco deprimido. Rápidamente se acercó a uno de sus sempais para entregarle los muffins "S-son en agradecimiento por lo de ayer" ¡Fiuf! No tartamudeó tanto como creyó que lo haría, ¡gracias Kami-sama!

"¿Y estos son…?" abrió la bolsa de papel que contenía los muffins. "¡Gracias! Estoy muriendo de hambre sabes" comió uno y comentó "¡Esto está realmente bueno!"

Estaba tan feliz por el comentario de su sempai que casi gritó "¿De verdad?" pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer así que se calmó y asintió levemente.

Su '¿de verdad?' había logrado alcanzar los oídos de Marui, quien fue capaz de reconocer su voz, se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, buscando con la mirada de donde había venido ese hermoso sonido.

"¡Aha!¡Ahí estás!" entonces vio a Akaya comiendo algo ¡y estaba muy cerca de su ángel! Se acercó rápidamente a ellos y dijo "¡Creí que no ibas a venir! ¡Pero si lo hiciste!" entonces vio que lo que Akaya estaba comiendo eran muffins.

Se acercó rápidamente a los muffins y le preguntó a su kouhai "¿Quién cocinó esto?" tomó uno y lo examinó detenidamente "Ella los hizo" respondió Kirihara apuntando a Sakuno con su dedo índice. Teniendo en cuenta que lo preparó su preciado ángel, Marui optó por confiar en el muffin y comerlo. Los titulares se acercaron a ellos y decidieron tomar uno cada uno también.

"¡Esto está muy bueno!" Yukimura comentó ante el delicioso sabor del muffin y lo mismo hicieron los demás (que mal que Sanada no estuviera cerca) "¿Te sucede algo Marui?" inquirió Niou al notar que se encontraba mirando el suelo (él ya había terminado de comer su muffin).

Todos estaban preocupados, después de todo nadie más reaccionó como él y ya todos estaban seguros de que no había poción alguna en el muffin.

En verdad, ¿qué le sucedió a Marui?

_**--**_

**¡Ta Da! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.**

**¿Qué le sucedió a Marui? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo el cual espero poder subir para el final del día.**

**Lamento mucho la demora, es por eso que voy a subir dos caps el día de hoy en forma de disculpas. **

**Como sea, me voy a terminar con el cuarto cap así lo puedo subir a tiempo.**

**Y deséenme suerte porque estoy enferma y en cama hasta el viernes inclusive, pero si no mejoro un poco más para mañana a la tarde lo más probable es que hagan que me quede una semana más en cama, así que gracias a que al fin consigo algo de tiempo libre (aunque la razón sea un porquería, me esté perdiendo las clases más importantes del año en el cole ya que se acercan los finales y también me pierdo las prácticas de tenis) para ponerme de lleno en esta traducción que a mi tanto me gusta realizar y que gracias a sus reviews se que a ustedes les gusta mucho leer.**

**Y recuerden, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :D jajaja**

**Besitos**

**Su fiel traductora y escritora: **_**Sakumi Echizen**_

**P/D: Historia original de**_** K Double Prime ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"**Marui, ¿por qué estás tan OOC en este fic?"**

"**¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¡Vos sos la que hizo esto!"**

"**Creímos que eras un genio…" Marui cae en el fondo estilo anime.**

"**¡Las voy a matar si me hacen más OOC que esto!"**

"**¡Akaya-kun, hazlo!"**

"**¡K' y Sakumi no son dueñas de Prince of Tennis!" dijo Akaya mientras detenía a **

**Marui de matar a K' y a Sakumi. Sakuno entra en escena y la actitud de Marui cambia drásticamente.**

"**Esto es muy interesante. Marui se debe haber vuelto esquizofrénico. Hmmm" Renji comenzó a tomar nota de la reacción de su compañero.**

* * *

"¿Te sucede algo Marui?" inquirió Niou al notar que se encontraba mirando el suelo (él ya había terminado de comer su muffin).

Todos estaban preocupados, después de todo nadie más reaccionó como él y ya todos estaban seguros de que no había poción alguna en el muffin.

Yagyuu se acercó a él para preguntar si estaba todo en orden o si necesitaba ayuda, cuando Marui alejó de un golpe la mano de Yagyuu que se acercaba a su hombro. Marui caminó hacia Sakuno, acortando lentamente la distancia entre ellos. Kirihara sólo observó, siguiendo con cuidado los movimientos de su sempai.

De repente se arrodilló frente a Sakuno y dijo "¡Eres mi pequeño ángel de pastel!"

"…" Hubo un largo silencio. Tomó bastante tiempo que la idea entrara en la cabeza de todos los demás.

Todos estaban en shock a causa de su repentina conducta. (Renji estaba anotando todo, incluso su reacción ante el sabor del muffin). Sakuno se sonrojó y Marui continuó hablando, "¿Serías la madre de mis hijos?" Ahora todos estaban incluso más shockeados. El yérsey de Renji ahora estaba a la altura de sus codos y los demás tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas.

"Y-yo" Sakuno estaba tan nerviosa que alejó a Marui de ella dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás moviendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados "Yo-yo lo si-siento" y corrió, alejándose, lo más rápido que pudo.

Marui estaba tan serio que nadie lo tomó en serio. Vio alrededor y notó las bocas de sus compañeros abiertas en sorpresa y el anotador de Renji casi en llamas a causa de la fricción creada por la velocidad a la que escribía.

"¿¡Qué estabas pensando Marui-sempai!?" Kirihara estaba tan molesto que arrojó la pelota que sostenía en una de sus manos (en la otra sostenía lo que le quedaba de su muffin) a la cabeza de su sempai en un arrebato de furia. La lanzó tan fuerte que al rebotar la cabeza de Marui, fue hacia el lado contrario y terminó por rebotar contra una pared.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Akaya, excepto Marui que quedó estupidizado por el golpe.

Niou se acercó a Kirihara con toda la profunda intensión de golpearlo, pero alguien se le adelantó. "¡Sanada!" observó a su fuku-buchou, quien a pesar de su nuevo estado anímico aún tenía la misma cara de póker, y luego volvió su mirada a Akaya (cuya cabeza había girado 360° a causa del golpe :P) "¿Acaso no sabes cómo respetar a tus mayores, Kirihara?" Kirihara se volteó y lo miró intensamente con sus serios ojos verdes.

"¡Kirihara, Marui, 60 vueltas alrededor de las canchas!" Sanada le ordeno a los dos que habían hecho el "pequeño" escándalo en el medio de la práctica. Marui aún permanecía en el suelo mientras Kirihara estaba parado con ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Marui se paró y comenzó a correr alrededor de las canchas seguido por su kouhai, ambos lanzándose miradas asesinas.

Niou Masaharu, colocó una mano en su frente y suspiró, "¿qué estará sucediendo aquí?". Luego de un largo momento pensando silenciosamente optó por volver a la práctica, temeroso de sufrir la "furia de Sanada".

Sakuno, mientras tanto, corrió lo más que pudo y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba afuera de los terrenos escolares. "Kami-sama ¿qué fue eso?". Limpió el sudor de su frente y pensó 'Tal vez no deba estar demasiado cerca de ellos'.

Unos minutos después llegó a su casa y largó una gran bocanada de aire de sus pulmones "¡Baa-san, ya llegué!" gritó, mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

"Sakuno," su abuela emergió del living "pareces cansada. ¿Qué pasó?" Sumire le ofreció un lugar en el sillón a Sakuno y ella felizmente se arrojo sobre el mullido elemento.

"Es una larga historia Baa-san" paró un momento para tomar aire "preferiría no hablar sobre eso". Sumire simplemente le sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó y Sakuno atendió "Hola, residencia Ryuuzaki. ¿En que puedo-" a lo que fue interrumpida por su ruidosa mejor amiga.

"¡Sakuno!" Tomoka gritó "¿Cómo estás? ¿¡Alguien de Rikkai te estuvo molestando!?" si hubiera sido así Tomoka probablemente estaría enojada a más no poder y habría asaltado Rikkai Dai sin pensarlo.

"Es muy lindo de tu parte preocuparte por mí Tomo-chan pero solo fue mi segundo día allí así que…" pausó por un momento, recordando lo sucedido en las canchas de tenis.

"¿Bueno?" Tomoka se estaba irritando a causa de Sakuno soñando despierta. "¡Sakuno!" el grito ensordeció a Sakuno por unos segundos por lo cual comenzó a masajearse la oreja y pasó el teléfono al otro oído.

"Los siento Tomo-chan, me distraje." Sakuno se detuvo al escuchar a su abuela llamándola para cenar. "Sólo estoy cansada. Tengo que irme, Baa-san me llama."

Así, ambas amigas se despidieron y dieron por finalizada la llamada. Sakuno se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a comer; luego de eso se dio un baño caliente y se fue a dormir.

**Al día siguiente en la práctica matutina**

'Geez! ¿Qué fue todo eso, con Marui-sempai hablando de esa forma y todo?' Kirihara pensó mientras realizaba algunos ejercicios de estiramiento; distraído, tratando de imaginar que podría responder Sakuno. 'Fue como si le propusiera matrimonio' pensó al pararse y comenzar a correr alrededor de las canchas para entrar en calor.

Yagyuu, Niou y Renji hablaban entre ellos, tratando de averiguar el porque del extraño comportamiento de Marui

"Hey, Yanagi, ¿Qué crees que lo puso así?" preguntó Niou. Estaba en verdad confundido. Jackal entró en escena e hizo la misma pregunta. Si Nioh estaba confundido imagínense cuan confundido estaba Jackal, considerando que ÉL ES la pareja de dobles de Marui.

Renji se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con la explicación, "Se que tu hipótesis es que _está enamorado_." Volteó a ver a Nioh ('¿Acaba de leer mi mente?' pensó Niou). "Y quiero ponerla a prueba, Niou, solo mirenlo." Renji apuntó a Marui que se encontraba practicando igual que siempre. Sus ojos siguieron el dedo índice de Yanagi, analizando a su compañero.

"Parece… normal." Añadió Yagyuu mientras Jackal asentía dándole la razón.

"Pero obsérvalo de nuevo, más detenidamente." Renji agregó al mismo tiempo que Kirihara se acercaba a Marui.

Los chicos miraron atentamente mientras los otros dos intercambiaban miradas. Todos ellos dijeron "ooh" ante los dos titulares que se encontraban inmersos en una situación bastante tensa entre ellos

"¿Entonces como explicarías sus acciones de ayer?" Jackal estaba aún confundido.

"¿No lo ves, Jackal?" Renji pausó, poniéndole un poco de suspenso y ansiedad a la situación, "Es por que el _amor_ te hace hacer cosas _estúpidas_." susurró. Todos los demás quedaron estupefactos.

"Entonces eso explica que actúe tan fuera de lo normal." Niou estaba satisfecho al descubrir que su presentimiento había sido correcto.

"¡TARUNDORU!" todos dieron un pequeño salto al escuchar a Sanada, su fuku-buchou, gritar. "Yanagi, Yagyuu, Niou y Kuwahara, ¡60 vueltas alrededor de las canchas!" así comenzaron a correr a causa del miedo que provocó Sanada, aunque Renji de alguna forma estaba bien con ello. Estaba feliz de que al fin había algo novedoso e interesante para observar en el equipo.

"Pues para mi es un alivio que no hayamos recivido el golpe de nuestras vidas." Niou susurró intentando que Sanada no lo oyera. Ninguno había notado que mientras estaban discutiendo, su buchou había escuchado toda la conversación atentamente.

"Amor, ¿ne?" Yukimura susurró mientras observaba a los demás correr. "Me pregunto si estarás preparado para semejante reto, Aka-chan." Comentó sonriendo mientras regresaba a su propio entrenamiento.

* * *

**Y aquí está, espero que este capítulo explique el porque actúa emmm… así… (ríe malevolamente al imaginarse hacienda a Marui más estúpido mbuajajaja) de todas formas, ¡Happy Valentines! En lo personal detesto esta fecha, pero bueno como se que hay gente a la que le agrada y todo lo demás espero que hayan pasado muy felices este 14 de febrero, aunque ya estemos a 16 pero que bah, nadie se fija.**

**Además quiero pedirles disculpas ya que había dicho que publicaría el cap 4 junto con el 3 y al final no fue así y las he dejado a todas esperando por casi 4 o 5 meses ¡¡OH POR DIOS!! Ahora que lo escribo y lo pienso mejor me siento mil veces más peor de lo que me sentía antes (Holly Shit! ****T_T .) ****¡Oh si chicas y chicos (si es que alguno lee este fic) odienme, peguenme, tiren cactus, tomates, bananas, alcohol, fósforos o encendedores prendidos, ¡lo-que-quieran! Todo se permite =_=. Como sea, espero terminar con el quinto y sexto capítulo pronto. Lamento que este no sea tan largo como se esperaba pero es que la autora original del fic mando para hacerle un par de cambios a algunos capítulos y me quedé esperando a que me mandara los cambios que había decidido (una de las ochenta razones por las que no lo subí ni terminé de traducir antes) y por eso quedó medio cortongui, pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten y esta vez prometo que les traeré el quinto y sexto capítulo lo más pronto posible. Espero que sepan disculpar mi falta de responsabilidad para con el fic durante estos meses (honto ni me siento terrible T_T).**

**Si este capítulo fue de su agrado presionen la tecla de abajo donde dice 'review this story/chapter' y háganmelo saber; y si no les gusto también ya que tienen derecho de golpearme, matarme o enviar a una turba iracunda para que se haga cargo de mi =_=. **

**También quiero agradecerles a '**_Love and Dead_', '_Lucii Saya_' y a '_sakuno12_' **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

**Ja-Ne!**

**Sakumi-chan**


End file.
